2 Become 1
by EnzeruFataima
Summary: HEy...Please REad my story...I'm just new here...so sorry about the wrong grammars and spelling...HOPE YOU ENJOY IT...  Summary sucks so don't hate me...KKK


Hello minna-san I hope you like this one shot story about Naruto and Hinata. I'm just new here this is my first attempt. So please take it easy.

I hope you don't hate me… I really like Naruto and Hinata as a couple because they really cute together…HEHEHE

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character of Naruto but I just love to write a story about them…**

**2 Become 1**

The day is very beautiful, this is the time when the Sakura tree bloom. Hinata Hyuuga is happily walking through the busy street of Konoha village, whenever she pass someone she always give them a smile.

If your asking why the people is busy that's because the war has been ended a month a ago and the people is starting a new life and for the Akatsuki they where nowhere to found. Everybody start's a new life.

Back to the story, Hinata is very happy because Naruto where going to tell her his true feelings about her, she confident-slash-nervous-slash-happy. The two decided to meet at the Ramen Shop. Minutes of walking, Hinata finally get their but she didn't see a sign of Naruto so she asked the owner of the shop.

"Ummm… excuse me mister… did you saw Naruto came here?"Hinata ask politely. The owner smile at her.

"If you're looking for Naruto-boy, yes he came here minutes ago and then the pink hair girl came I bet her name is Sakura and then the two of them go together."The owner said as he smiles once again. Hinata smile back and thank the owner. When she got out of the shop she stared at the cool blue-sky.

"Naruto and Sakura are together right now."Hinata thought bitterly and look down. She walk around the Konoha, minutes has pass and she kept walking around the village and as she going to turn around she heard the voice of Sakura who is talking to Naruto, instead to leave she decided to listen to their conversation.

"Naruto… I want to tell you something… and this is a serious matter."Sakura said seriously. Hinata hide and listen to the conversation even if she is very shock.

"Naruto and Sakura… it can't be right?"Hinata thought as she looks down.

"Naruto… I… like you since the day you saved me. I am starting to develop some feeling for you."Sakura said as she hugs Naruto tightly. Naruto is just wide eye and don't know what to say.

"I thought you like Sasuke?"Naruto said breaking the hug. Sakura smile and nod.

"Yeah but that's was before but now I like you… so the only question is if you like me too?"Sakura said holding Naruto's hands.

Meanwhile with Hinata, she is very shock to what she heard, suddenly tears roll down her face as she run out. She run and run to nowhere, she stops at the forest with a river at the middle, and she sits at the big rock near the river.

"I know Naruto likes Sakura seen when where kids. I hope the two of them becomes happy."Hinata thought as she smile but tears keep rolling down her face nonstop.

Suddenly someone appear at her back, being a ninja she jump and gets to her fighting position.

"What are you doing here Hinata Hyuuga?"The man said pointing his sword towards her. Hinata where shock.

"Sasuke…what are..."Hinata said pointing to Sasuke who just nod in response as he sits at the rock where is Hinata sitting earlier. Hinata sigh and sit beside him.

"Hey… I asked you right… what are you doing here at the East forest?"Sasuke said. Hinata just shook her head.

"Iie… I just run, run and I found my self here."Hinata said forcing a smiling.

"LIAR! I saw you cry and cry. Something might happen between you and Naruto, right?"Sasuke said glancing at her. Hinata sigh and tears started to roll at her face.

"Naruto and Sakura… the two of them…"Hinata said as she sob harder putting her hands to her face and sob harder.

Sasuke look at Hinata who cries like a child, he sigh and put an arm on her shoulderto comfort her and to stop crying.

"Shhhh… I know Naruto would explain everything to you. Just wait and listen to him."Sasuke said as he pat her back. Hinata stare at him with confuse eyes, she sit properly and wipe her tears.

"Ummmm… thank you Sasuke for comforting me…ummmm what do you mean by what you were sayin a while ago? "Hinata said. Sasuke just shrugged and he stand up.

"Let's play so you could feel livelier."Sasuke said as he pulls Hinata towards the river and play.

The two play and play until they get tired, they lay at the grass and sleep a little and start to play again until it's almost getting dark. They stayed a while to watch the sunset. After watching the sunset the two started to walk home, Sasuke decided that he will walk Hinata home so nothing will happen to her.

(With Naruto)

When Naruto and Sakura finish talking Naruto quickly go back to Ramen Shop where he and Hinata going to meet but when he came there no Hinata approach him.

Naruto has been looking for her the whole day and even the others help him find her but they didn't see or track were could Hinata go. The others suggested that they will wait at Hyuuga Manor because maybe Hinata will go there because it's her house after all.

"Where the heck could Hinata go! AHA maybe Naruto do something that make Hinata upset RIGHT?"Kiba said while pointing a finger towards him.

"Ehh… me she didn't even go to the Ramen shop to meet me."Naruto said while waving his hand defensively.

"But the owner said that she came there and looks for you and then go after asking him."Ten-ten said putting her one finger towards her chin. The gang started to argue over who did something bad to Hinata when they heard Hinata's cheerful voice.

"Yeah thanks for today. Take care."Hinata said and bow, she waves her hand towards the person. The gang run to see if it's really Hinata, they saw her happily enter the Hyuuga Manor. Hinata saw them and bow her head.

"Hello guys what are you doing here in this time?"Hinata asked them while walking towards them, suddenly Naruto walk up to her and hold her shoulder while shaking her.

"Where the heck did you go and who is that person with you?"Naruto quickly ask, Hinata where shock but hide it and quickly frown.

"I'm fine and I'm with Sasuke so don't worry."Hinata said while shrugging her shoulder. Naruto and the others stared at her wide eye.

"SASUKE" they said in unison. Hinata sweat dropped.

"Yeah… (Yawn) got to go I'm very tired today. Good Night." Hinata said bowing her head and enter the house. The gang look dumbfounded.

"What's wrong with her? She is not Hinata?"Kiba said while scratching his head, the gang just nod in response.

"Maybe she is just tired but why is she with Sasuke?"Ten-ten asked as the gang nod again.

"I think you should go home now. Everybody needs a sleep so Ja Ne."Neji said shooing them. The gang frowns to Neji's action and got home too and they share the same thought.

"What the hell happen to them?"Everybody's thought as they go home.

(1 Week Pass)

1 week has pass since the incident Hinata keeps ignoring Naruto and Naruto became upset each day Hinata ignore him. If you're asking why Naruto feels upset towards Hinata that's because he like Hinata now if you're wondering how it happen? It's all start at the war when Hinata tried to save him but can't. (Hey gang… If you read the manga of Naruto, there Hinata tried to save him but instead die and resurrect again)

Naruto stared at the blue-sky and sigh for 1,521times for a whole week. Everybody notices him being upset for the past few weeks.

"Yo Naruto I want to talk to you."The voice said. Naruto look up only to see Sasuke's arrogant face (sorry to Sasuke's fans).

"Sasuke what are you…"Naruto said but was cut off when Sasuke started to walk and signaling him to follow him. Naruto just give up and follow Sasuke, the two stop walking near the river where Sasuke always train.

"Hey what's your problem dragging person like that huh?"Naruto yelled to Sasuke who look serious. Naruto stop yelling and look at Sasuke too.

"If I were you I'm going to Hinata now and confess my feeling to her."Sasuke said while Naruto look dumb founded.

"What do you mean by that? Don't tell me you like Hinata too?"Naruto asked pointing Sasuke. Sasuke's vein popped.

"Idiot… I don't like her but you… you like her for heaven sake…but has no guts to tell her straight to the face."Sasuke yelled at him, Naruto look at him questiongly.

"How come you know it?"Naruto asked Sasuke, who get piss off and smack him on the head.

"Are you really idiot? Everybody can see it to that face of yours and you know why Hinata keeps ignoring you this whole week…"Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Why?"Naruto asked uncertain to whether to ask or not.

"That's because she heard you and Sakura's conversation she told me that Sakura confesses to you."Sasuke said Naruto look dumbstruck.

"What… holy cow…"Naruto said looking down, Sasuke sigh and walk up to him and give him a pat to shoulder and smile a encouraging smile. Naruto nod and was about to run and stop again and look at Sasuke.

"You should confess to Sakura too."Naruto said as he grins.

"No need I already do that see."Sasuke said as he points a girl running towards them.

"Sasuke I finally found you."Sakura said as she hugs Sasuke as he hug back.

"Don't tell me the two of you is…"Naruto said but can't complete is sentence. Sakura and Sasuke nod in unison.

"If you're looking for Hinata I just saw her at the mountain where the face of Hokage is craved."Sakura said as she winks to Naruto.

"Thank to you guys."Naruto said and smile to them and run towards the mountain. Sakura and Sasuke look at each other and smile.

(With Naruto)

Naruto quickly run towards the mountain where is Sakura told him, everyone whom he pass where shock that the cheerful Naruto were alive again. When Naruto get there he saw Hinata looking at the whole village. He calms his self and walk towards her.

"Hinata. You're here."Naruto said as he smile, Hinata where take aback but compose herself again.

"How come he's here?"Hinata thought.

"Naruto? What are you doing here aren't you going to the Hokage's office?"Hinata ask him, he just walk towards her and hold her shoulder tightly.

"Naruto what's wrong?"Hinata ask as she looks at him questiongly. Naruto look at her very seriously.

"Hinata Hyuuga I really like you so please don't ignore me anymore."Naruto said as he hugs Hinata tightly.

"Naruto are you sure you are not sick or I'm just hearing things."Hinata said as she blush 100 shade of red.

"Hinata I am serious… I like you more than my life and you make me upset every time you ignore me."Naruto said as he hugs Hinata more tightly. Hinata was very shock to the sudden confess.

"W-w-when did you start liking me? And if you like me why are you with Sakura that day?"Hinata asked as tears started to roll down her face, Naruto stared at Hinata and wipe her tears with his thumb.

"I started to like you when you tried to save me I was dumb struck back then I know what are you trying to do but I got scared when you said those words to me I felt like your saying goodbye's."Naruto said as he smiles to her.

"And that day… your right Sakura confess to me but I told her that I like someone else and that's you."Naruto said as he kiss Hinata's forehead. Hinata smile and hug Naruto.

"I like you too Naruto… I really really do."Hinata said as smile at Naruto who smile back. The two hug each other and kiss.

"Thank you for loving me Hinata Hyuuga don't worry I wouldn't make you cry. I promise."Naruto said as he kisses Hinata deeply. The two look at each other and smile a sweet smile that the two of them can make.

Not so far away to the two, two person where watching them on a one branch of a tree. The other one is a pink hair girl and the other one is raven hair boy. The two smile at each other before leaving the two newly couple.

=THE END=

I hope guys you love this story…

I am looking forward for your reviews…

Flames accepted….

Don't forget to reviews…okay…^_^


End file.
